


Breakout

by Palelyloitering



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Escape, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Help, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Prison, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palelyloitering/pseuds/Palelyloitering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is in prison for something he didn't do. Hannibal goes to get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakout

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for horrible title and summary. Yeah. I'm that much of a loser.xD  
> Also sorry for any mistakes.  
> I hope you'll enjoy.

It was around midnight, when Will shot out of his bed, just to realise that he was still in prison. He thought all of this was a bad nightmare, but unfortunately, it wasn't. He was still in the same smelly, dark and small cell, like he was a day ago. Or a week ago, when Jack arrested him and threw him in this cage. He still didn't know why his explanation wasn't enough for Jack. He told him everything from beginning to end, yet, nothing happened. That annoyed Will to the point of going insane.

He sat up on his bed, exhaling deeply. He buried his face in his hands and said to himself. _I am innocent. I am innocent. But why can't they understand me?_ He whined to himself, rubbing his face harder and harder by seconds. He started panting heavily, his body was shaking. He was in panic, he didn't know why. Maybe, because he thought he was going to spend a lifetime behind the bars, for a thing he didn't do. And that is quite a horrific view of the future.

He was shaken out of his thoughts, when he heard footsteps. Slow, steady, but sneaky. He immediately fell back on his bed, pretending he's asleep. He mentally slapped himself for making such a scene out of this. Maybe it was only the guard, checking on the cells. He sighed and turned on his side, facing the plain white wall. He stared at it intensely for a minute or two, before his eyes started to feel heavy.

Before he could drift into the world of dreams -or in his case, nightmares- he was yanked on his back, a steady hand covering his mouth. Will let out a muffled noise, realising the sad fact, that he's been muted.

His eyes slowly got used to the dark and he could finally see who came for him. Will thought he stopped breathing for a minute or so, because he couldn't believe his eyes. His psychiatrist was leaning over him, his hand still covering his lips. His breathing went back to normal and all of his panic seemed to fade away, just by the presence of this man. Not that it was bad for Will. It was...new. He never felt safe or relaxed with anyone before. But Lecter was something else. Something, even Will couldn't put anywhere.

The hand withdrew from his face, when Hannibal stretched himself and stood normally again. He offered a hand to the laying man, which he took, and pulled Will up to stand as well.

A thought wandered through Will's mind. _How did he get in?_ He would've loved to ask, but a finger on his lips and Hannibal's voice hushed him. Like he knew Will was going to ask something.

"Will," finally, Hannibal spoke up. His voice soft and low. "What you're going to see, is the reason why you're here."

Will was confused in a way he rarely was. There was his only friend, standing in front of him, probably ready to get him out of this hell, yet he was giving him a reason to worry again. _Why does he have to be mysterious all the time?!_ He whined to himself.

Will jumped a bit, when Hannibal gently took his hand, entwining their fingers. The doctor looked at Will. His eyes were filled with all sorts of feelings. Apology, care, a bit of excitement and there was... **fear**. Fear of something and Will was dying to know what.

Hannibal gently tugged at Will's hand, letting him know it's time to go. But Will wasn't that easy. He didn't care if they both get caught or Hannibal gets caged as well. He wanted to know why Lecter was scared. He was curious only, because he never saw Hannibal being scared. Ever. He was this, hard as a rock and confident person. Never a small piece of fear in him.

"Wait," Will whispered. "Why are you scared, Dr. Lecter?"

Hannial's eyes widened. He probably didn't want this question coming at him. Maybe, because he likes to keep himself look stone cold and fearless. Will wasn't that stupid. He got right under Hannibal's masks and saw the real him.

Lecter ignored him, yanked him out of the cell, a horrible sight appearing in front of Will. He didn't even move, only Hannibal pulled him through the hallway of the prison.

Dead bodies were laying everywhere. Some of them stabbed, some of their necks were broke. There were some slit-throat bodies as well. Will was ready to faint, but soon, he was out of the building.

Cold, fresh air hit Will in the face and hell, it was relieving. He still couldn't fully process what happened in there, but all he could focus on, at that moment, was that he was out. Out of that cage. Finally.

"Will," Hannibal's voice broke the silence. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes," he replied. He also realised, that Hannibal's hand let go of his. He felt kind of sad about that, but he didn't know why.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Will said, looking away.

"Will," the voice of the doctor made Will look back at him. "I have to tell you, because I see that you don't get it, yet..."

"Get what, Doctor?" Hannibal was right, Will was so unable to think about anything at that moment. His mind was clouded with the happiness that he's finally out of his cell.

"I was the one who...told Jack to arrest you...I was the one who said you did it," Hannibal said.

Will froze completely. He was staring into the doctor's eyes, not saying anything. After he fully processed what he said, he started to shake his head violently, tears streaming down his face. He was sniffing and rubbing his face hardly.

"No. No. Please don't tell me. No...Just," He mumbled to himself. "I knew it...I just...You were my only f-friend..."

"Will--"

"I HATE YOU!" Will shouted.

He launched himself forward to harshly shove Hannibal in the chest, making him stumble backwards. He launched himself out again, but he was stopped by Hannibal's hands gripping his arms, making him unable to hit him or go anywhere.

"Will, I'm begging you to stop," the doctor pleaded.

"I can't. I hate y-you s-so much," Will shakily replied. "B-but I c-can't live without you..."

Hannibal was stunned. He was waiting for Will to just go and run away or tell him that he doesn't want to see him again. He was glad, that he was wrong. He never wanted to lose Will.

He let go of Will's hands, immediately pulling him into his embrance, a hand on his back, the other caressing his curls. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal as well, still sniffing and shaking. Hannibal kissed the top of his head, then rested his on top of Will's.

Moments passed, they were still in the same position. Will stopped crying and was softly breathing, while resting his head on his doctor's chest.

"That's what I was afraid of," said Hannibal. "That you will go mad, you'll hate me and I'll never see you again. I couldn't bear that."

Will gently shook himself out of Lecter's arms, just to look into his eyes. He was really sorry about what he did. It could be read off his face. Will felt a bit guilty, because of what he did.

"I'm sorry that I...raged out on you..." Will said and he really meant it. Hannibal lifted his chin up.

What came after that, gave Will goosebumps. Hannibal leant down and connected their lips in a soft and shy kiss. It only lasted for some seconds, but it was the sweetest thing Will ever felt. It sent shivers through his body. His heart was racing like it never did before. When they parted, Will felt like something amazing just ended. He didn't even care about the fact, that he was kissing with a man. His **psychiatrist** for God's sake.

"It's okay, I know, I made a mistake..." Hannibal said. "But...Will you run away with me?" He asked, a bit unsure of himself. "I'm in quite a trouble as well, you see..."

Will didn't have to think about the answer twice. He nodded many times, making sure that his doctor didn't miss it. Hannibal smiled and it was the best thing Will ever saw, really. He smiled back, stood on his tiptoes, so he could wrap his arms around Hannibal's neck. He buried his face in his doctor's neck. The hug lasted for a little while, then Will let go and stood normally again.

"Shall we go? My car is right here," Hannibal said. Will nodded and they both left the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hope it wasn't horrible:((


End file.
